Certain vehicles, particularly electric vehicles and hybrid electric vehicles, utilize battery packs for power. The battery pack includes various battery cells within. As the battery packs are used and the cells age, the cells may need to be balanced with respect to their states of charge. However, current techniques may not provide optimal cell balancing in certain situations, for example in which some but not all of the cells have been replaced, or in which certain cells have been replaced at different times as other cells within the battery pack.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved methods for balancing state of charge of cells of a battery pack. It is also desirable to provide improved program products and systems for balancing state of charge of cells of a battery pack. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.